


Stuck on a Feeling

by Booksimonseesmorphine



Series: Simon's Coping with Writer's Block [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - College/University, And Marco calls it out, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Jean Has a Potty Mouth, Jean is a kinky little shit, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, No Plot/Plotless, Nude Modeling, POV Jean Kirstein, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Teasing, jean is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booksimonseesmorphine/pseuds/Booksimonseesmorphine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has an assignment due tomorrow. His final art project and he has no idea what to do. Cue Marco Bodt also an art student (and Jean's long time crush) who needs a little extra cash to pay for his books. What does the freckled cutie do? Signs up to model for Jean's class. What does Jean do? Ask him to come back to his room for more "practice."<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_z0BHsyN54">Title based on this song.</a><br/>Just listen to it while reading (it's also the song Marco plays while Jean is drawing him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commodorecliche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorecliche/gifts).



“Good morning everyone!” The professor chimed as I scuffed, twiddling my pencil between my thumb and index finger,glancing out the window every so often.

My name’s Jean, 21 years old and about to have an anxiety attack. Why you ask?

Well, This is the last project.

Of the Semester.

My.

_Final._

I can hear your whimpers. Believe me friend., I know your pain and I’m not too thrilled about them either.

Anyway, I’m sitting in my class, waiting for another model to come in. Oh, I forgot to mention, that’s what the final is on. A drawing of one of the models we’ve used through out the semester. My previous ones were good, don’t get me wrong, but nothing popped, you know I guess I’ll just have to-

My thoughts ceased when the model came in, my god they were gorgeous and all I saw was their back but I could tell this class was going to be hard.

Focus…

 _“Holy shit,who is that?”_ Wait-

“Alrighty everyone, here is our model for today. he’ll be doing poses for us and then you will be drawing them out. Easy enough right?” The professor smiled while ruffling the man’s hair some before he turned and looked over the class.

 _“Oh shit. M-Marco!?”_ I stuttered in my head. The immediate thought that I was going to doodle him naked ran south and it was just-

“Alright, take a seat there and take off the cover, okay?” The prof stated before returning to their desk .All Marco did was nod his head and walk toward the chair.

This, fucking this man I was not expecting to have to draw a god today. If I knew that, I would have worn tighter pants.

_Shit._

It doesn’t help that the damn model is the guy I’ve had a crush on since my freshmen year of college.

Why...just..WHY

Like he could hear me, he flashed me a sly smirk and slipped the cover off his broad shoulders.

“Oh sweet lord.” I mumbled to myself and my class became hard to handle all of a sudden I knew my face was bright red.

Marco had no room to talk either, his freckled cheeks had a pink tint to them as he sit normally at first before the teacher comes in.

“First pose will be five minutes. Just draw what you can, ready?”

 _“NO!”_ I shouted in my head as Marco glances down at his bare thighs then up at me.

“Set” They said while looking at the clock. “Go!”

I turned my page in my sketchbook and began to draw him. That fucking chiseled god that was in front of me. I swear, He knows how hot he is and that is why he stepped up to do this.

How badly I wanted to-

“Time’s up!” I jumped in my seat and peered down at my drawing. It was his figure, nothing to flashy.

Okay, good start.

“Next pose will be ten minutes. This time, I want his figure and detail!” Marco moved as the professor spoke, the pose this time made my damn dick _twitch_ in my pants.

Marco, sweet, freckled god that has me by the heart strings, had his back to the class once more, however, this time, he straddled the seat and arched his back so pretty.

I’m not drooling at this point, I swear I’m not.

Even if I’m picturing him like that on my bed. Ass perked up and kiss swollen lips between his teeth. Ragged breaths of begging me to just ram my cock right into that tight hole of his. Just a mantra of _“Jean,Jean Jean!”_  

I didn’t even hear the teach tell us to begin, I’ve been zoning out the entire time and staring at that smooth, firm ass. Just feeling the need to relieve myself and pop the fly of my pants off. Then I remember that I’m in class and I can not do that.

Life is so _hard_ sometimes.

I start my drawing, trying to remember how to breath and not picture him riding my brains out.

Dear _lord-_

\----

“Time! Okay, now for the last pose-” They start as Marco slips from the chair and onto the floor, where a white cloth is covering up a majority of the tiled flooring.

He literally bends back slowly, perking his chest out and slips downwards. It was single handedly the sexiest this I’ve seen since my first year of college.

Holy shit does he know what he’s doing to me?  

Marco has his head tilted back, long legs bent slightly and is just asking for me to fucking jump him and do the dirty right there. I get a full view of his junk and it freaking _wreaks_ me.

“My god.” My mouth is dry, I’m rock solid and really wanna run to the restroom to relieve myself, but I gaze up at the clock and see that we have ten minutes left. Last pose of the day then I’ll be home free and can jerk off in peace.

“Last pose for today, I want those finals to be flawless! Make sure you work hard on them. I want detailed art! That means shadows, stray hairs where they are present. Did your model wear a necklace? Draw it! I’m serious people. Make this count!” The professor states as the class nods their heads. This is the last practice one then we’re on our own. It’s due tomorrow no later than 10 a.m.

Shit..

“Go!” I trace everything on Marco, his adam’s apple that bobs every time he swallows, his muscular arms, his tanned long legs, his-

Before I realize it, time’s up and class is done.

“See you tomorrow with your finals!” The prof. says loudly as Marco sits up and pulls his robe over his shoulders. I pack my shit quickly and realize that  he’s leaving and I just go for it. Without thinking, I stride over to him and grab his arm.

“M-Marco-”

He jerks back some and blushes lightly. Oh hell no, you think you’re innocent? Pfft yeah and I’m a fucking mathematician.

“Oh! Hey Jean.” He breathes and has that stupid smile on his face still. Why are you so precious?

“I uh..need you to-” I was trying my best to ask him to come over to help me with my final but the only thing I heard in my head was   _“Sit on my face! Let me rock your world and moan for me. Just get on your hands and knees for me,sugar.”_

“-Jean?” He asks as I shake my head, painfully aware of my “problem” before sighing and running a hand through my hair.

“I need help with my final and I don’t know what to do. All my model pictures look okay but I-”

“-Need help?” Marco finishes my words for me as I blush and nod slowly. “If you needed help, you could have just asked silly.”

He’s way to calm, it’s almost creepy and exciting.

“My place at 6?” I ask inquire as he shakes his head “yes”, blushing as he rubs the back of his neck.

“Sounds good! I-I’ll see you then.” He states while turning on his heel and walking toward the changing room.

It was in that moment that I realized that the guy I’ve been crushing on for almost two damn years is coming over to my place, to help me with my final..my _art_ final.

Oh hell _yes._

\-----

When the time came for my guest to come over, I later found out that I completely forgot to give him my dorm number, thankfully he was good friends with my roommate Armin, who (like always) saved my ass. I also found out that he’s staying over his friend Eren’s dorm room for the night.

Even better

“Okay, I got all my junk, now I just gotta-” I heard a knock on the door and tried not to act to excited, that was easier said then done.

Taking a deep breath, I open the door to a super adorable button nosed Marco.

“Hey! I brought over dinner, hope you like-”

“Pizza is my shit, now get your ass in here and fuc-make yourself comfy!” I saved myself just in time. Thankfully, Marco heard nothing.

We sat at the table after I brought out plates and drinks for us. He was too damn cute, can I even focus on my final. The very one that he’s helping me with?

_Nope._

“So Jean,-” Marco broke the silence as I looked up at him, cheeks inflated with soda as he giggles. “What final do you need help with?”

“Art.” I stated after swallowing my soda. His face became as red as the cup he was holding.

“Jean, did you want me to model for you?”

For _you_..well shit

“Y-yes.” I breathed as he worries his bottom lip between his teeth, his lips pull back into a shit eating smirk as he eyes me up.

“Oh, Jean I-”

“Marco-” I plead as he takes a deep breath in and slowly lets it out.

“Think I may be too shy to do so-” He says after getting up and coming to stand besides me, his crotch in my line of sight as he smirks. I almost choke on my pizza as he leans down to whisper in my ear. “Did you like what you saw?”

“Yes.” I deadpan as he takes my hands and leads my to the bedroom but not before I grab my stuff and lock the door.

This is all happening way too fast and too perfect something has to-

“Jean, pose me however you want. But first,-” He demands as I nod my head slowly, taking a seat in  front of the bed as he takes his phone out and searches for something before plugging it into a speaker in my room. As the song starts, he slowly strips his clothing for me. My face turns another shade darker with every piece of clothing torn away from his beautiful body.

I stand from my seat and push him on the bed once he is fully naked and at my bidding. His black hair splayed on my pillows as he whimpers lowly, drawing his lower lip between his teeth.

Dear lord the shit this kid does to me.

“Mmh, that’s it.” I mumble as he blushes, my eyes piercing into his while I sit back in my chair and start to sketch.

“J-jean..” Marco mumbles as I snap my attention to my model.

“Spread your legs for me, sugar. Gotta get every detail.” I smirk as he opens up for me, his knees falling to the side and his back aches again. Low pants and sighs come from his parted lips.

I only half wonder if he’s just as sexually frustrated as I am.

Trying to ignore it, I start drawing again. At this angle, I see _everything._ But it’s not enough.

I want to touch him, feel him..just-

“Mmhph-” I hear him but do nothing but keep drawing. His pants become more strained and I see his legs shift some.

“What’s wrong Marco?” I ask as I peer over my pages to see- o-oh

“I-I’m so sorry..” He’s beat red and already half hard, think I was right with the wonderment of him being sexually frustrated or not.

“N-no you’re good, just r-relax.” Thanks Marco, thanks a crap ton, now you got me hard and my pants are ungodly tight. Again

“I’m trying..” He whimpers while looking at me through his spread legs, my god he’s gorgeous.

Biting my lip, I attempt to finish my drawing before he decides that now would be a good time to leave. His pants and whimpers go to my dick, I can’t focus at this rate, so I change his pose.

“C’mere.” I put my stuff down before waving him over to me. Sliding off the bed, he stands in front of me as the song plays in the back ground. “Straddle me.”

His eyes widen before he swallows audibly and sits that cute ass of his in my lap.

“H-how is this going to help you w-with you, ah!” Marco tilts his head back when my teeth latch to his neck, my hands splayed on the small of his back as he pants harshly.

“I need facial inspiration.” I smirk against his neck as he moans for more. I know he can feel my hardness through my pants when he brings his hands down and lays one on my clothed cock, the other stay on my shoulder.

This is so much better then my  little daydream in class earlier.

“Hope this helps.” He rasps, his voice vibrating my lips as I trail up his neck and nip at his lower lip when his head comes back to look at me.

“Oh, baby, it does.” I chant as he rests his head on my shoulder, grinding his erection against mine harshly. His moans sound so much louder in my ears and his breath tickled my neck.

“Mm,Jean..” He whispers before taking my flesh between his teeth and biting hard, a bruise is gonna show tomorrow and I can already tell, people are gonna comment.

“Ah, shit.” I hiss as he rocks our hips together, trying to get off from the friction of my jeans on his bare dick. “M-Marco..!”

“J-jean, I’m nngh, close!” He breathes before growling and moving back some, his hands fumbling with my zipper and button to release my rock solid cock. My face lit up as he grabs mine and his manhood and jerks us together.

“H-holy shit..!” I throw my head back and grip him closely, digging my nails into his back as he pants and groans.

Sweet mewls of “ _Jean!”_ and _“Oh god yes!”_ dripped from his lips. It was intoxicating watching him get off like this.

“P-please..!” He breathes while squeezing the head of our cocks together, precome dripping from both slits as I completely lose it. The song was coming to an end when he finally twisted his hand perfectly and came over my stomach and onto his thighs. Seeing this, I bucked up into his fist, rubbing my throbbing cock against his. Practically screaming his name, I come over his cock and stomach.

“Holy crap, where-” I started before his lips were on mine. Kissing me breathless as he pants harshly, his forehead resting on mine as he let’s go of my lips.

“I’ve been waiting to kiss you since freshman year of college.” He smiles as I shake my head, standing up fully and carrying him to the bath tub to clean up.

“You and I both. “I smirk as he wraps his arms around my neck. Giggling happily as I start the water for us.

  After we’ve cleaned up and got into our night clothes, we laid in my bed, side by side. He smiles lightly, running a hand through my hair softly. “Did I help at all?”

“You bet your sweet ass you did.” I smile lazily and he pulls my in closer, my head resting on his chest as I slip into a soundless sleep.

That is until 1 a.m hits.

As much as I didn’t want to, I emerged from the cocoon of blankets wrapped around us. He was already out like a light when an idea dawned on me. Reaching for my pencils and sketch pad, I began to draw again.

\----

The next morning, Marco slept in due to him being done all his finals. I slipped on some sweats and a hoodie before trotting down to campus.

I was so damn proud of this one.

Once I walked into the main campus, I hike toward my class and knock on the door, the professor smiled at me and motioned for me to come in.

“Mornin’ Jean, is your final done?” They asked as I nodded, a smile splayed on my lips as I hand over my drawing. They were speechless as they viewed the artwork. Clearing their throat and peering at me from over my drawing, they nodded.

“This is by far the best model drawing I’ve seen,Jean. Congrats on passing.” They stated while reaching over to shake my hand.

“Thank you!” I smiled brightly while turning to leave, heading back to my dorm where I hung up the picture of Marco sleeping so blissfully on the wall of my room. Taking in the view of him while sighing as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me in closely to place a soft kiss on my cheek. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know there was another fic out there where Marco is a nude art model, but I forget the title. ANYWAY this is dedicated to my little cutie [commodorecliche](http://commodorecliche.tumblr.com/)  
> You're to much darlin' XD  
> Hope you and everyone else likes it! I tried..I really did Also I wanted to try a different writing style so enjoy! Plus you can enjoy some puns [Come Visit Me on Tumblr if You'd like!](http://booksimonseesmorphine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
